What Is Me
by Yukiyuki del tempest
Summary: kim jaejoong, namja dengan memori yang hilang. Dikirim ke S.M Academy alias Soul Monster academy, akademi campuran antara mitos dan manusia. Lihatlah perjalanannya bertemu teman dan musuh hebat dan juga Pureblood Vampire yang mengikat hatinya. YUNJAE!
1. Prologue

What Is Me

By: yukiyuki del tempest

Genre: fantasia and romance

Pair: yunjae, yoosu, changnew, haehyuk, dkk

Warning : Typo! & OOC

Summary: kim jaejoong, namja dengan memori yang hilang. Dikirim ke S.M Academy alias Soul Monster academy, akademi campuran antara mitos dan manusia. Lihatlah perjalanannya bertemu teman dan musuh hebat dan juga Pureblood Vampire yang mengikat hatinya.

XxX

" Jae-ah ini ada undangan "

.

.

" Welcome To S.M Academy "

.

.

" Kim Jaejoong imnida… "

.

.

" BRENGSEKKK "

.

.

"KIM JAEJOONG SARANGHAEEE! "

.

.

" WHAT AM I? "

.

.

" Kau adalah seorang… "

.

.

" namaku kim jaejoong kau? "

" Jung Yunho imnida… "

XxX

13 Maret 2012, Cheongdam-dong SEOUL

" KIM JAEJOONG! Cepat turun sekarang juga atau kubuang boneka gajahmu itu " teriak seorang wanita dari bawah. Mendengar teriakan mahadasyat (?) itu sang namja cantik inipun membuka mata doenya yang besar itu, bibir merah menuhnya menunggingkan senyuman saat matahari pagi menyinari kulit putih mulusnya ini dan dengan super slow motion diapun beranjak dari tempat tidurnya sampai…

"KIM JAEJOONG! "

BRUAKKK

Jatuhlah namja cuantik itu dengan super duper nggak elitnya. Meninggalkan citra elegan yang baru saja dibangunkannya itu " iya tunggu dulu ahjumma ".

XxX

" jae-ah ada undangan " kata ahjummanya jaejoong kepada keponakan tersayangnya itu, sementara si keponakan hanya dengan malas mengaduk-aduk sop tomatnya itu.

" undangan apa? " Tanyanya penasaran sambil mencomot dadar telor isi tofunya itu dengan senyuman manis yang merekah di bibirnya itu." hmmm , disini tulisannya itu S. M Academy? Apaan itu, ahjumman tidak pernah denger ada akademi dengan nama seperti itu " jawab sang ahjumma, mendengar apa yang dikatakan ahjummanya itu sang namja cuantik itu hanya menggeleng pelan, sama sekali tidak memperhatikan ahjumma cantiknya itu.

"YA! KIM JAEJOONG! Dengarkan apa yang ahjummamu katakana! " marah sang ahjumma melihat jaejoong yang hanya pura-pura mendengarkan saja. " iya ahjummaku sayang, trus ahjumma mau gimana? Ngirim keponakan tersayangmu ini yang cantik banget ini ke sekolah asrama yang dipenuhi predator(?) itu, atau tidak?" Tanya jaejoong ke si ahjumma yang hanya tertawa sambil dengan santainnya berkata.

" tentu saja kamu harus pergi ke asrama itu, untuk apa ahjumma melewatkan kesempatan untuk bersantai-santai hah" dan dengan itulah umma kita tersayang tercinta dan juga tercantik alias kim jaejoong sekarang ini bisa ada di depan gerbang besar dengan tulisan yang tak kalah besar yang bertuliskan 'S.M ACADEMY' yang berhias dengan warna emas dan perak serta pahatan bunga-bunga dan tak juga lupa pagar yang menjulang setinggi 4 meter yang mengelilingi 900 hektar academy yang sudah dilengkapi dengan pasar dan hutan pribadi itu.

" chincha uri ahjumma itu. langsung mengirim keponakannya yang cantik ini ke sarang monster " keluh jaejoong sambil dengan langkah pelah memasuki complex academi itu sambil menarik koper besar bergambar hello kitty. Tanpa merisihkan bisikan-bisikan beberapa siswa yang tanpa sengaja melewatinya itu. tetapi namanya juga kim jaejoong, pasti dia lupa semua instruktur dari ahjummanya untuk sampai ke ruang kepala sekolah yang mengakibatnya miss direction atau dalam bahasa bekennya itu NYASAR.

' aishh kok bisa-bisanya pake acara nyasar lagi ' batin jaejoong dalam hati sembari menengok kekiri dan kekanan sampai dia menemukan 2 namja tampan yang sedang berbicara di antara 2 pohon besar. Mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya diapun mulai menghampiri 2 namja itu.

YUNHO P.O.V

Annyeong haseo. Namaku adalah Jung Yunho. Anak tertua dari keluarga Pureblood Vampire 'The Jung's' dan juga merupakan ketua OSIS S.M Academy ini. Dan seperti kalian tau, sebagai Pureblood aku adalah salah satu orang paling berkuasa di dunia ini selain si 'Demigod' rakus itu dan si putri 'Ent' mungil itu. dan selain itu aku juga memiliki banyak kekuatan lho.

Saat ini aku dan my best friend forever sekarang ini sedang memakan hamburger normal untuknya dan sus isi krim darah(:P) untukku di bawah pohon di taman no.3 academy ini. Sebagai vampire berkualitas tinggi kami juga harus rajin mengkonsumsi darah lo. Dan jangan kalian kira tuan muda JUNG YUNHO kalian ini dan semua vampire yang ada di akademi ini makan darah dari leher manusia. Walaupun enakan gitu sih, tapi menurut perundang-undangan perdamaian 8 tahun lalu. Semua vampire yang belum mempunyai mate harus mengkonsumsi darah hewan atau darah beku dari bank darah yang rasanya itu sangat menjijikan, tapi yaa mau gimana lagi sih.

Kamipun mulai mengobrol dari hal kecil seperti hilangnya kaca mata milik Lee Hyo-Ri sonsaengnim sampai hal yang rumit seperi tragedy 9 tahun lalu. Sampai ada aura asing nan manis(?) yang mendekati kami. Akupun dengan cepat menoleh dan mendapati seorang malaikat datang menghampiri kami. Rambut hitam kecoklatan pendeknya, mata besar nan imut itu, kulit putih merona, badan kurus ringkih yang lucu serta bibir itu lho… bikin nggak nahan.

END YUNHO P.O.V

" anoo, permisi. Bisa tolong tunjukkan letak kantor kepala sekolah tidak?" Tanya jaejoong kepada 2 orang namja dihadapannya itu, tangannya licin karna keringat yang mengucur sangking gugupnya itu. sementara itu si namja kepala kecil itu hanya dia dia memandangi si namja cantik itu dengan banyak sekali niat di otaknya ' OMO! Neomu Yeoppo' atau 'Kyeopta' dan juga 'darahnya pasti manis'.

Melihat ke'cengo'an best friend forevernya itu, si namja satu lagi alias PARK YOOCHUN dengan senyuman menawannya berkata.

" oh, kalau gitu sini aku antarkan. Yunho-sama mau ikut " mendengar itu yunho langsung menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat nan kasar denang cepat mengikuti teman dan calon pacarnya yang sudah berjalan lebih dahulu.

" oh kalian murid disini kan. Perkenalkan Kim Jaejoong imnida, pindahan dari chungnam-dong. 16 tahun " kata jaejoong pelan sambil menundukkan kepalanya tanda hormat, mengikuti itu yoochunpun dengan cepat ikut memperkenalkan dirinya juga.

" ahh, Park Yoochun imnida. 17 tahun kelas 2A. dan yang ini adalah Jung Yunho-sama, ketua OSIS dan juga ketua klub aikido. Kelas 2A juga " diikuti oleh anggukan yunho, jaejoongpun terpana atas posisi tinggi yang dipegang namja muka kecil disampingnya ini.

" wah… yunho sunbae keren, ketua OSIS Academy ini yaa. Kerennn " puji jaejoong yang sekali lagi membuat pipi yunho memerah bagaikan apel. Melihat itu yoochunpun hanya tertawa kecil tapi langsung menhentikannya melihat sang teman sekaligus majikannya langsung mamandang tajam kearahnya.

" ah kita sudah sampai… " kata yoochun yang menyadarkan yunho dan jaejoong. Sekarang ini mereka ber-3 sudah ada di depan rumah besar seperti manshion yang dihiasi oleh banyak pernak-pernik khas cina seperti lampion dll.

" loh, bukannya kita mau ke kantor kepala sekolah. Kok malah kesini sih?" Tanya jaejoong kebingungan kepada duo U2 itu.

" oh, kepala sekolah beserta keluargannya tinggal di akademi ini. Oleh sebab itu mereka membangun rumah yang juga berfungsi sebagai ruang kepala sekolah dan juga ruang pertemuan guru " jelas yoochun kepada jaejoong yang mengangguk-angguk.

" sudah dulu ya jaejoong-sshi. Kami mau kembali ke kelas dulu " kata yoochun lagi, sambil berjalan menjauhi jaejoong sambil menyeret yunho. Meninggalkan jaejoong yang hanya tersenyum lucu

" ah… kamu pasti bisa Kim Jaejoong! KIM JAEJOONG HWAITING! " ucap jaejoong kepada dirinya sendiri sesaat sebelum memasuki rumah milik kepala sekolah itu. dengan senyuman akhirnya jaejoong dengan pelan mengetuk rumah milik kepala sekolah itu.

XxX

" yunho-sama, menurutmu kim jaejoong-sshi itu cantik kan " Tanya yoochun dengan senyuman menggoda kepada sang majikan, dan yang berkaitan hanya tersenyum tipis sambil terus berjalan kearah ruang kelas mereka berdua.

" dia itu, special " jawabnya pendek, tetapi masih dengan senyuman tipis yang melekat di bibirnya itu.

" trus menurutmu dia itu apa. Vampire, Werewolf, Wizard, Mermaid atau Fairy dan Nymps " Tanya yoochun lagi.

" baunya bukan seperti makhluk yang ada di academy ini. Dan juga tidak seperti manusia sepertimu chun. Baunya beda seperti apa yang aku selalu cium " jawabnya pelan meninggalkan yoochun dengan seribu tanda Tanya di wajahnya itu.

TBC

Yahhhh. Akhirnya selesai juga ya… cerita tempest yang terbaru.

Semoga kalian suka ya…

Jangan lupa **REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 1

What Is Me

By: yukiyuki del tempest

Genre: fantasia and romance

Pair: yunjae, yoosu, changnew, haehyuk, dkk

Warning : Typo! & OOC

Summary: kim jaejoong, namja dengan memori yang hilang. Dikirim ke S.M Academy alias Soul Monster academy, akademi campuran antara mitos dan manusia. Lihatlah perjalanannya bertemu teman dan musuh hebat dan juga Pureblood Vampire yang mengikat hatinya.

RECAP

" yunho-sama, menurutmu kim jaejoong-sshi itu cantik kan " Tanya yoochun dengan senyuman menggoda kepada sang majikan, dan yang berkaitan hanya tersenyum tipis sambil terus berjalan kearah ruang kelas mereka berdua.

" dia itu, special " jawabnya pendek, tetapi masih dengan senyuman tipis yang melekat di bibirnya itu.

" trus menurutmu dia itu apa. Vampire, Werewolf, Wizard, Mermaid atau Fairy dan Nymps " Tanya yoochun lagi.

" baunya bukan seperti makhluk yang ada di academy ini. Dan juga tidak seperti manusia sepertimu chun. Baunya beda seperti apa yang aku selalu cium " jawabnya pelan meninggalkan yoochun dengan seribu tanda Tanya di wajahnya itu.

CHAPTER 1: Introduction To A New World

Agak lama jaejoong menunggu dengan perasaan yang sangat gugup di depan pintu rumah sang kepala sekolah S.M Academy itu. tangannya yang awalnya hanya basah karna keringat sekarang sudah merah karna diremas-remas oleh pemiliknya. Tak lama kemudia pintu jati besar itupun terbuka dan menampilkan seorang namja cantik, sangat cantik malahan. Hampir menyaingi kecantikan miliknya, lelaki itu muncul dengan aura agak mengerikan dan diiringi dengan senyuman mengerikan (menurut jaejoong) dan dengan cepar berkata " maaf ya, sudah menunggu lama. Sini masuk dulu " sembari menyuruh jaejoong masuk kerumahnnya yang sangat megah dan berhias pernak-pernik ala china itu.

Jaejoongpun langsung terkesima dengan penampilan dalam rumah ini. Lampion-lampion merah cantik yang mempunyai beragam motif dari ukuran besar sampai kecil menghiasi atap rumah ini. Diikuti oleh beberapa patung besar nan mewah dan juga ukiran-ukiran beserta lukisan-lukisan yang menghiasi dinding rumah itu. tak lupa dengan berbagai macam furniture dan alat elektronik yang jaejoong jamin satunya berharga sama seperti jumlah gaji ahjummanya selama 2 tahun.

" hehehe minhae , kamu pasti nunggunya lama tadi ya " Tanya namja cantik itu kearah jaejoong sambil cengengesan sendiri, mendengar itu jaejoong hanya menggeleng sambil berkata " ahh, nggak apa-apa kok … " melihat jaejoong yang kelihatannya bingung dan juga ragu saat ingin melanjutkan kalimatnya, sang pria cantik itupun berkata " seonsaengnim, namaku HAN HEECHUL guru pelajaran biologi kelas 1 & 2. Jadi panggil aku seongsaengnim aja ya " jaejoongpun dengan cepat mengangguk kepada namja cantik yang akan menjadi seongsaengnimnya nanti.

" hehehe, kamu pasti menunggu sangat lama ya jaejoong-ssi. Maaf ya, tadi aku baru saja selesai mengajarkan pelajaran 'tambahan' dengan murid-murid yang sangat 'manis' dan 'baik' itu " lanjut heehul sambil tersenyum penuh arti dalam perkataanya yang penuh maksud tersirat itu membuat jaejoong sedikit keatakutan .

" ahhh kita sudah sampai " seru heechul saar mereka berdua sampai kedepan pintu coklat besar yang bertuliskan ' kepala sekolah HANKYUNG'. Heechulpun langsung mengetuk pintu besar itu, dan langsung menarik jaejoong beserta koper hello kittynya itu.

" hannie, ini murid pindahan baru kita " seru heechul kepada lelaki tampan yang terlihat sedang memakan bakpau panas di depan meja kerta mewah nan besar yang penuh kertas-kertas itu. lelaki itu tersenyum ramah kepada jaejoong dan berkata " silahkan duduk dulu "

Jaejoongpun langsung duduk diatas sofa yang letaknya berhadapan dengan lelaki itu. sementara itu heechul duduk di sofa kecil disamping kanan sang lelaki.

" kim jaejoong ssi kan. Perkenalkan Namaku HANKYUNG kepala sekolah S.M Academy ini. Apakah kamu kepanjangan dari nama akademi ini " Tanya hankyung kepada jaejoong yang berada di hadapannya dengan aura tenang di sekelilingnya, benar-benar tidak seperti lelaki yang duduk disebelahnya itu (heechul) yang hampir setiap hari pasti akan selalu mengeluarkan aura manis kelam yang sangat mengerikan bagi hampir setiap orang.

Jaejoong yang tak mengetahui jawaban oleh pertanyaan yang ditunjukan kepadanya hanya menggeleng pelan sambil memberikan kepala sekolah ganteng itu pandangan bingung. Lelaki itu terkekeh pelan saat jaejoong melihatnya dengan pandangan bingung dan berkata.

" S.M ACADEMY alias Soul Monster Academy "

Segenap indra jaejoong serasa mati saat dia mendengar nama itu, matanya terbelalak lebar dan juga keringat dingin mulai keluar dari badannya dan diikuti oleh getaran kecil yang dihasilkan tubuh mungil nan ringkihnya itu. matanya menggelap ketika otaknya seperti kehilangan fungsinya itu. dan hatinya mulai merasakan sakit seakan ada belenggu yang mengikatnya kuat sekali. Tetapi tak lama kemudian rasa hangat yang familier datang kembali, rasa yang sudah sangat lama dirindukannya seperti 1 potong puzzle yang telah kembali ketempat asalnya.

Hankyung dan heechul hanya melihat reaksi jaejoong dengan 2 macam senyum: senyum sendu dan senyum penuh penyesalan. Tak lama kemudian hankyung lansung melanjutkan perkataannya " percaya atau tidak jaejoong-ssi, akademi ini berisi dengan puluhan jenis makhluk mitology yang sebelumnya tidak akan kau percayai keberadaannya "

Jaejoong yang sudah sadar dari kagetnya itu hanya mengangguk tetapi masih dalam perasaan yang sangat kaget. Bayangkan saja, kehidupanmu yang 'normal' harus dilenyapkan begitu saja oleh pernyataan kecil itu. diapun dengan cepat bertanya " puluhan jenis? Apa maksudmu dengan itu "

Hankyungpun dengan cepat membalas " apa kau kira didunia ini hanya ada 1 jenis makhluk. Di dunia ini ada ribuan jenis makhluk, bahkan lebih banyak daripada jenis-jenis semua hewan yang ada di dunia ini " diapun menoleh kearah heechul dan berkata " tolang lanjutkan penjelasan ku chullie " hankyungpun tersenyum kepada jaejoong yang terduduk agak kaku di kursinya tanda memperdulikan heechul yang memasang tampang kesal sambil membisikan 'cina tua pemalas' sebelum akhirnya berkata " Silahkan chullie "

Sambil menatap hankyung dengan pandangan yang penuh dengan bisa, heechulpun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum kepada jaejoong sebelum memulai penjelasannya.

" mitologi itu terbagi atas 2 golongan yaitu binatang mitologi dan juga makhluk mitologi. Pertama aku akan menjelaskan tentang makhluk mitologi, makhluk mitologi adalah makhluk-makhluk yang berbentuk seperti manusia atau setengah manusia. Walaupun kau tidak menyadarinya, tetapi sepanjang hidupmu kau pasti telah bertemu 1 atau 2 makhluk itu. " mengambil nafas dalam-dalam heechul menatap jaejoong yang sedang tampak kesulitan memproses semua informasi yang baru saja didengarnya itu, memberikan jaejoong sedikit waktu untuk mencerna informasi yang baru saja didapatnya itu diapun tersenyum kecil sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya lagi.

" di kategori makhluk mitologi itu sendiri terdiri dari beberapa makhluk seperti, Vampire: makhluk yang berparas serupa dengan manusia yang harus memakan darah untuk hidup dan memiliki 1 atau 2 kekuatan, terkecuali PUREBLOOD yang memilikilebih dari 2 kekuatan dan juga merupakan para pemimpim kaum vampire yang memang lebih mendominasi daripada jenis lainnya. Wizard: manusia biasa yang diberikan anugrah sihir oleh para dewa, tetapi mereka harus menghapalkan mantra sebelum bisa mengihir. Mermaid: bangsa setengah manusia dan setengah ikan yang merupakan salah satu penjaga lautan dan bergerak dibawah perintah langsung POSEIDON. Fairy: manusia bersayap yang menjalankan 1 aspek alam seperti Peri cuaca yang tugasnya untuk mengatur urusan cuaca. Nymps: Manusia yang merupakan jelmaan alam yang hidupnya sangat terikat dengan alam tersebut, Jadi jika alam itu mati nypms itu juga akan ikut mati. Werewolf: manusia yang dapat berubah menjadi serigala, tidak hanya bulan purnama tapi setiap waktu jika dia ingin" heechulpun menghentikan penjelasaanya sebentar, membiarkan jaejoong menyerap semua informasi baru yang masih sangat asing baginya.

Setelah melihat ekspresi jaejoong yang sudah berubah dari bingung sambil mengerut-ngerutkan dahinya ke ekspresi penasaran yang sangat IMUT itu dengan mata besarnya yang menatap heechul dengan tatapan yang sangat, yaa penasaran. Heechulpun tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan melanjutkan penjelasannya itu.

" nah untuk kategori Binatang mitologi itu sendiri terdiri dari lebih dari 1000 jenis. Seperti GRIFFIN: makhluk yang merupakan perpaduan antara singa dan elang, Naga: Kadal raksaksa yang bisa terbang, Kraken: gurita raksaksa yang merupakan makhluk terbesar yang hidup dlautan, Ceberus: anjing berkepala 3 yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga pintu dunia bawah, Phoenix: burung ajaib yang juga merupakan burung immortal yang dapat menyembuhkan segala macam penyakit dan kutukan lewat tetesan airmatanya , Unicorn dan Pegasus : kuda yang juga sudah berevolusi dan juga sama-sama memiliki kekuatan yang hebat , Minotaur : setengah kuda dan setengah kambing yang sangat kuat dan juga adalah pengikut sejati keluarga Olympus, krillin: hewan yang merupakan pelindung kesucian ini akan datang saat seseorang yang diakuinya itu memanggilnya, hewan yang merupakan gabungan antara unicorn dan naga ini juga adalah salah satu hewan yang dipercaya untuk menjaga pintu Olympus . selain hewan-hewan diatas ada lebih banyak hewan-hewan lagi yang belum kussebutkan dan memiliki beraneka ragam bentuk dan level kekuatan seperti Chimera yang merupakan gabungan antara lebih dari 2 binatang " menghisap black coffee milik hankyung yang tergeletak didepannya itu dia kembali menatap jaejoong. Sementara haehoong merasa sangat pusing dengan banyaknya informasi yang baru saja diterimanya itu, diapun memijat keningnya dengan pelan dan matanya masih menatap heechul yang masih menghirup sedikit demi sedikit kopi hankyung.

" tetapi selain 2 kategori itu ada kategori special juga lho jaejoong-ssi " kali ini hankyung yang berkata, mungkin kasihan melihat heechul yang capek karna harus menjelaskan detail yang banyak itu kepada orang yang masih sangat bingung itu. jaejoongpun langsung menoleh kearah henkyung dengan pandangan penasaran yang sangat imut itu, hankyung yang melihat pandangan itu hanya terkekeh pelan sambil melanjutkan penjelasannya itu.

" Demi atau setengah. Mereka yang tergolong dalam kategori demi ini adalah orang-orang yang merupakan anak dari 2 jenis makhluk yang berbeda. Misalnya anak yang mempunyai ibu seorang Vampire dan ayah seorang Werewolf, anaknya akan dianggap demi sebelum anaknya berumur 17 tahun. Karna diumur itu para demi harus memilih kekuatan apa yang cocok dengan personality dan fisiknya dan juga yang menguntungkannya dalam bertarung, akan tetapi jika seorang demi dengan tidak sadar telah memutuskan makhluk apa yang akan dipilihnya sebelum iya berumur 17 tahun, secara otomatis gen makhluk yang mereka tidak pilih akan terbunuh dengan sendirinya. Dan juga ada beberapa situasi dimana seorang demi masih memiliki kedua gen orang tua mereka secara utuh walaupun mereka sudah berumur lebih dari 17 tahun. Tetapi ada beberapa makhluk yang dilarang untuk menghasilkan seorang demi seperti para peri dan nymps yang memang harus menjaga elemen mereka dan tewas saat elemen mereka hilang atau Pureblood vampire yang merupakan pemimpin para vampire dan juga merupakan salah satu pemimpin sejak jaman kegelapan "

Jaejoongpun mengganggukan kepalanya tanda dia mengerti semua yang guru dan kepala sekolahnya itu jelaskan. " lalu , mengapa aku bisa berada disini " Tanya jaejoong, nada suaranya penuh dengan ketakutan dan juga kegugupan. Dia tidak bisa membantah kalau dirinya sangat takut untuk sekolah disini sejak kepala sekolahnya menjelaskan bahwa ini bukan sekolah untuk manusia normal, tetapi yang paling ditakutkannya adalah kenyataan bahwa dirinya bukan seperti yang apa ia bayangkan selama ini. Badannya mulai bergetar sangking takutnya, heechul dan hankyung yang menyadari akan ketakutan murid cantik didepannya itu hanya tersenyum maklum sambil berkata.

" kau itu… Special " bisik hankyung pelan, sendari itu heechulpun bangkit dari sofa kecil nyamanya itu dan duduk disamping jaejoong dan perlahan memeluk namja cantik itu. jaejoong yang tampaknya sangat menikmati pelukan heechul yang mirip dengan pelukan 'seseorang' yang dia lupakan itu hanya mengedipkan matanya dan membalas.

" apa maksudmu. Aku ini special? " hankyungpun mengangguk dan berkata disertai senyum manisnya itu.

" kau akan tau nanti. Saat waktunya itu tiba. Nah, sekarang waktunya kau kau mengunjungi asramamu. Kau tinggal di asrama khusus untuk junior yaitu gedung J kamar nomer 148. Kamu akan berbagi kamar dengan 2 orang lainnya, tengan saja kok, di kamarmu itu tersedia fasilitas lengkap seperti 3 kamar tidur terpisah , 1 buah kamar mandi, 1 buah dapur, dan ruang tengah yang sangat luas " terang hankyung yang sangat berusaha untuk mengganti subjek pembicaraan mereka tadi itu, heechulpun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dari jaejoong dan membuka pintu masuk kantor hankyung dan berteriak dengan suara 'ratu iblus'nya itu

" YAAA! HAN KYUHYUN! KEMARI KAU ANAK BEBAL! "

Tak lama kemudian datanglah anak lelaki manis nan tampan dengan tergesa-gesa, keringat bercucuran dari sekujur tubuh ringkihnya itu. dengan cepat dia mengelap semua keringatnya diapun menghampiri meja hankyung dan dengan tidak sopannya langsung meneguk kopi milik hankyung, tatapannya sesekali beradu tatap dengan jaejoong diapun menoleh kearah heechul dan berkata " apa eommaku yang paling cantik jelita di seluruh dunia ini ".

heechulpun tersenyum puas mendengar apa yang putra imutnya itu katakan hanya tersenyum puas dan merangkul anak satu-satunya itu dan berkata kepada jaejoong, "jaejoong-ssi, ini Han Kyuhyun putraku dengan hankyung. Dan kyunnie lelaki ini adalah Kim Jaejoong, murid baru disini. Dengan itu eomma minta tolong untuk mengantarkan jaejoong-ssi ke kamar asramanya "

kyuhyun hanya mengengguk dan menatap kearah jaejoong " ayo jaejoong-ssi " ucapnya sambil berjalan menuju pintu, jaejoongpun mempersilahkan dirinya dan berjalan mengikuti kyuhyun, tanpa lupa membawa koper besar hello kitty tersayangnya itu.

" jadi, kyuhyun-ssi kamu ada di kelas berapa " Tanya jaejoong kepada kyuhyun, mencoba untuk memecahkan keheningan aneh yang terbentuk antara mereka berdua. Kyuhyun melihat jaejoong lalu berkata " kelas 1 SMA. Kamu juga ada di kelas itu kan " jaejoongpun mengangguk sambil tersenyum kearah kyuhyun, kyuhyunpun tersenyum tipis kearah jaejoong sambil akhirnya berkata " jadi kamu itu apa? "

Serentak dengan pertanyaan itu terucap, jaejoongpun langsung diam. Kyuhyun yang bingung karna perilaku jaejoong yang tiba-tiba berubah dan langsung menatap jaejoong, dan dengan segera dia menyadari ada sesuatu yang salah pada diri jaejoong. Diapun segera berkata "e..e..eh jaejoong-ssi. Kamu kalau tidak mau bilang juga nggak apa-apa kok. Aku nggak maksa kok " kyuhyunpun tersenyum canggung kearah jaejoong yang hanya menundukan kepalanya, kyuhyunpun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal saat perasaan bersalah langsung menghampirinya. Diapun menatap kesekelilingnya, pohon-pohon besar nan rindang yang melindungi mereka dari terik matahari siang ini dan juga beberapa murid yang melewati mereka yang sesekali menyapa kyuhyun dengan hormat, kan kyuhyun anak kepala sekolah dan guru paling 'killer' di akademi ini.

" aku tidak tau " ucap jaejoong pelan, kepalanya perlahan menatap kearah kyuhyun, badannya gemetar tak terkendali dan diiringi isakan halus dari namja cantik itu. kyuhyunpun dengan canggung langsung mendekap jaejoong dengan pelan tetapi sesaat setelah mereka bersentuhan, potongan demi potongan masa lalu terbesit di kepala mereka secara bersamaan.

' **kyunnie, sini-sini '**

' **joongie, kyunnie capek '**

' **kyunnie ,joongie takut '**

' **kyunnie ju… JOONGIE AWAS! '**

Seketika mata mereka berdua melabar secara berdua merasa kepala mereka berdua sangat sakit, seperti ada sesuatu yang memaksa masuk ke dalam otak mereka. Jaejoong yang belum pernah merasakan sakit separah itu hanya meremat punggung tangan kyuhyun. Namun tak lama kemudian secara tiba-tiba sakit itu hilang sepenuhnya, tanpa bekas. 'tadi itu apa' batin kyuhyun, otak jeniusnya mulai berpikir secara kemungkinan yang ada tanpa menyadari bahwa dia masih mendekap jaejoong secara erat. Jaejoongpun yang sudah sadar 100% hanya mengedipkan matanya dan dengan muka merah dia menarik kemeja putih kyuhyun yang menyadarkan sang pangeran iblis. menyadari dia masih memeluk jaejoong kyuhyunpun dengan cepat langsung melepaskan diri dari jaejoong, tanpa menyadari ada akar pohon besar nan rindang dan menjalar tepat dibelakannya dan…

BRUAK!

" ahh.. kyuhyun-ssi. Gwenchana? " Tanya jaejoong sambil mengulurkan tangannya kepada kyuhyun untuk membantu namja jenius itu untuk bangun. Kyuhyun dengan senang hati menerima uluran tangan jaejoongpun berkata " nggak apa-apa kok jaejoong-ssi ". Mendengar itu jaejoongpun tersenyum manis kearah kyuhyun yang membuat wajah si pangeran iblis merah padam. " ka…kalau gitu. Ma… mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan kita jae…jaejoong-ssi " kata kyuhyun dengan gugupnya. Maklum baru kali ini ada orang yang bisa membuat sang pangeran iblis kita ini memerah hanya karna senyuman manis saja.

" jaejoong-ssi. Maafkan aku karna mengungkit topic sensitive itu " ucap kyuhyun kearah jaejoong yang masih menikmati oemandangan di salah satu dari 10 macam taman di akademi ini. Jaejoongpun menoleh kearah kyuhyun lalu tersenyum " gwenchana kyuhyun-ssi. Aku hanya masih shock saja kok "

"shock? "

" kau tau kyuhyun-ssi. Ini adalah hari pertama aku mengetahui tentang keberadaan makhluk-makhluk lain nan ajaib. Kemarin aku hanyalah seorang namja biasa yang masih bekerja di took bunga milik bibiku. Namun sekarang aku adalah salah satu murid di akademi yang penuh dengan monster, dan aku masih belum tau makhluk apa aku ini " jelas jaejoong dengan nada sendu membuat kyuhyun melihat lelaki yang jauh lebih pendek dan mungil darinya itu dengan senyum kecut dan mengusap kepala jaejoong pelan mempunya jaejoong melebarkan matanya karna kaget. Diapun berbisik pelan kepada jaejoong " apapun makhluk kamu itu nanti, jangan lupa bahwa kamu adalah kamu. Kim Jaejoong akan terus menjadi Kim Jaejoong jangan lupakan itu jaejoong-ssi "

Kyuhyunpun tersenyum hangat kearah jaejoong yang mulai terisak pelan sangking tersentuhnya karna perkataan kyuhyun tadi, kyuhyunpun menggandenga tangan kiri jaejoong melewati beberapa pohon indah nan rindang dan akhirnya mereka sampai ke sebuah bangunan yang sangat besar nan elegan dengan gaya romawi kuno dan beberapa ukiran patung di sekeliling gedung bewarna putih emas itu, tak lupa taman bunga dan beberapa lapangan disekelilingnya dan air mancur besar yang nampak sekarang menjadi tempat bermain para Mermaids. Terlihat dari 3 orang mermaids, 2 yeoja dan 1 namja yang sedang melempar-lempar bola kesatu sama lain. Jaejoongpun memandang pemandangan ini dengan mata yang berkilau-kilau dan tatapan kagum yang sangat tercetak di wajahnya, berkali-kali kata 'wao' dan 'uaaa' terucap dari bibir merahnya itu membuat kyuhyun tersenyum dan berkata " nah jaejoong-ssi aku hanya bisa mengantarmu sampai sini saja, kau masih ingat nomer kamarmu kan " jaejoongpun mengangguk sebelum kyuhyun melanjutkan kalimatnya " nah, kalau begitu jaejoong-ssi " jaejoong manatap bingung kyuhyun yang mulai menjauhi jaejoong dan pergi kearah rumahnya itu sebelum akhirnya kyuhyun berteriak kearah jaejoong

" WELCOME TO S.M ACADEMY! "

Well… welcome indeed

TBC

Akhirnya finish juga yaa, chapter terbaru dari What Is Me. Bagi buat yang nunggu, mian nee. Tempest baru selesai UN.

Maaf ya, tempest nggak sempet bales para review yang kemaren ninggalin tanda buat tempest. Dan tempest mohon buat para reader yang terhormat buat ninggalin tanda lagi disini

Please REVIEW!

Sign

YukiYuki Del Tempest


End file.
